Aishiteru, Naruto
by Shereen Atthiya
Summary: Kau tahu, sesuatu memang takkan pernah kembali lagi. Kita pergi, dan pulang seperti sebuah putaran, dan putaran itu takkan berbalik. Waktu takkan pernah baik pada siapapun, begitu pula dunia...Fic Terakhir dari Shereen, kolaborasi dengan Nirmala


Fic ini adalah karya terakhir Shereen. Benar-benar karya terakhirnya. Maaf, mungkin ini tak tepat dikatakan 'karya', namun lebih tepat kata terakhirnya. Saya, Nirmala 'Autumn' Uchiha, selaku temannya, hanya melaksanakan keinginan terakhirnya, 3 jam sebelum meninggal, yakni memuat kata-kata ini agar sang terkasih bisa membacanya, dan tetap bertahan...

Fic ini masih ber-format **Diary/Surat,** maka pembaca sekalian akan melihat perbedaannya dengan cerita biasa...ini surat yang Shereen berikan pada saya, yang menceritakan semuanya...

**Aishiteru, Naruto...**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto, bukan Shereen ataupun Nirmala, selaku pengedit...

**Summary:**

Kau tahu, sesuatu memang takkan pernah kembali lagi. Kita pergi, dan pulang seperti sebuah putaran, dan putaran itu takkan berbalik. Waktu takkan pernah baik pada siapapun, begitu pula dunia...

**...**

_Hari ini adalah hari yang indah bukan, Naruto? Banyak hal yang ingin sekali kuceritakan padamu..._

**...**

**Sakura's POV**

Dear, diary,

Hari ini adalah hari paling menyesakkan bagiku. Apa kau mengerti kenapa? Karena seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku telah pergi dengan cara tragis. Gara-gara leukimia yang menyerangnya, sejak ia masih kecil. Sebelum meninggal, ia sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit, karena ia muntah-muntah dengan agak tidak wajar, mungkin pengaruh kemoterapi yang ia jalani. Sayangnya, tepat 2 jam setelah sampai, ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir, tanpa Naruto di sisinya, karena saat itu mereka sedang bertengkar. Mengapa semuanya harus berakhir begitu tragis, Tuhanku?

Ini adalah isi suratnya padaku, berharap agar tersampaikan pada Naruto...

**...**

**07.25 am, Gloomy Sunday...Sunday in 23rd May 2010**

Dear, Sakura...

Hari ini adalah hari final. Tak ada yang mengetahui tentang itu, mungkin. Ini hari terakhir, hari yang terakhir untukku. Aku menulisnya dengan susah payah, diantara ribuan perasaan tidak mengenakkan yang tak pernah kualami. Aku tahu, ya aku tahu. Rasanya, aku tak bisa mengatakannya lebih lanjut.

Sakura, aku terkadang tak peduli, apakah sama antara cinta dan keinginan untuk terus memiliki dan bersama. Namun, yang aku tahu, aku memiliki keduanya, agar aku bisa terus bersama dia. Bersama dengan dia selamanya...terkadang aku berpikir, ada baiknya aku terkena penyakit ini, apa kau tahu kenapa, Sakura? Karena, seperti kata-katamu dahulu, yang ketika itu kau katakan dengan ½ hati, kalau memang lebih baik pergi meninggalkan daripada ditinggalkan.

Ketika aku menyadari, betapa teguhnya dia, aku semakin yakin untuk pergi. Hari ini, aku menyadari perasaan itu. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku bertahan, namun, aku tahu, aku tak mungkin bersamanya terus-menerus. Leukimia ini menjadi dinding penghalang paling tebal antara aku dan dia. Naruto, nama yang selalu ku lafalkan sebelum aku tertidur, nama yang selalu membuat hatiku berdenyut lebih keras, nama yang paling ingin ku dengar, sebagai penutup hayatku...terdengar sangat bodoh untukku, Sasuke.

Sampaikanlah padanya, aku memang tak bisa berada disini, tapi, dia akan baik-baik saja! Aku tahu itu...karena dia jauh lebih kuat di bandingkan aku. Dia selalu mengatakan terimakasih karena aku telah menyelamatkannya, namun, ia tak tahu, ia telah menyelamatkanku ribuan kali, setiap hari, dan takkan ia sadari...aku yakin, ia takkan pernah tahu, karena dia terlalu polos untuk mengetahuinya.

Aku sangat menyayanginya, melebihi apapun. Lebih menyayanginya daripada diriku sendiri. Aku menyadari, aku memang sudah seharusnya bersamanya, karena itu, aku akan pergi membawa rasa ini. Selamanya. Sampai kapanpun. Meski dia melupakanku, meski dunia melupakanku, aku takkan pernah lupa tentangnya. Aku akan selalu ingat tiap detik bersamanya...aku masih ingat aroma tubuhnya, dan aku tetap mengingat seulas senyum yang sangat murah dia berikan.

Seandainya, Naruto membaca ini, mungkinkah dia marah? Atau tidak suka? Aku yakin, dia akan menangis, karena si Baka itu memang cengeng. Padahal, ketika ia menangis akupun ikut menangis. Ketika ia tertawa, akupun tertawa. Ketika ia bersedih, aku akan jauh lebih bersedih...karena itu, aku tak ingin membuatnya menangis.

Dunia takkan mengerti arti ikatan kami...dunia membenci kami. Puaskah jika kami terpisah seperti ini? Pasti. Pasti dunia sangat senang, dengan sepasang remaja tolol yang saling merasa kehilangan dengan putusnya ikatan menggelikan ini. Dunia akan tertawa diatas kesakitan kami, kau tahu itu Sakura. Kami tak menginginkan apapun. Kastil semegah Ledds, ataupun pengakuan kehebatan setinggi gunung, pujian-pujian, serta jazirah. Kami hanya ingin, agar mereka berhenti menghinakan kami...

Terimakasih banyak, Sakura. Kau selalu merangkul kami dengan apa adanya. Rasanya, sulit sekali meninggalkanmu tanpa membalas semua kebaikanmu, kata-katamu, dan lainnya. Namun, apa daya, aku tak bisa melawan semuanya. Aku masih ingin ada di dunia ini. Menikmati hembusan angin dari jendela atas, tertidur saat pelajaran sejarah, bertengkar dengan Naruto, lari dari jam pelajaran...kursiku kini akan menjadi kosong ya, pastinya. Guru-guruku pasti merasa kehilangan murid terlalu acuh sepertiku. Naruto akan merasa kehilangan tempat dia belajar, dan kau, akan kehilangan tempat sharing fic-mu, dan komikmu. Maaf ya. Maaf. Dan juga, tolong sampaikan ribuan salam dan kata-kata ini pada Naruto. Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu...Sampaikan padanya, kalau dia adalah matahariku. Dan ketika tubuhku hancur, perasaan ini akan tetap ada. Tolong tak usah merisaukan apakah aku ada atau tidak. Itu adalah hal paling sepele untuk kujawab. Karena, aku akan selalu ada untuknya...

Dan juga, Sakura. Terimakasih sudah bersama-samaku selama ini. Kau selalu menasihati kami, memeluk kami. Jangan meneteskan air matamu yang tak perlu hanya untuk orang sepertiku. Kau itu kuat...suatu saat nanti, kau akan berhasil mencapai cita-citamu. Cih, aku tetap tahu, kau menangis. Bukannya aku kelewat PD...*sigh**diinjek* hahahaha, tapi karena aku tahu, kau orang yang baik...^_^

Hah, aku sedikit capek. Aku harus mengakhiri e-mail yang kelewat panjang ini...bisa-bisa aku dicekal admin yahoo gara-gara nyepam orang. Kepalaku sedkit sakit, aku mau tidur sebentar.

Yang selalu ada,

Sasuke Uchiha

**...**

Diary, kau tahu, sesuatu memang takkan pernah kembali lagi. Kita pergi, dan pulang seperti sebuah putaran, dan putaran itu takkan berbalik. Waktu takkan pernah baik pada siapapun, begitu pula dunia...yang mencampakkannya dengan hina, dan segenap cintanya pada dia. Dia tak berhenti tersenyum pada langit ini, sambil berharap, suatu ...hari akan ada yang mengerti tentangnya dan dia...mengertikah mereka tentang hal itu, Sasuke?

Hanya ada sehelai daun, dan embun yang menyentuh tanah kubur merah dan basah, tempatnya tertidur dalam damai...dia yakin, dia akan selalu memilikinya, selama-lamanya...

Selamat tidur, Sasuke-kun

**The End**

**...**

Nirmala is here...

duh, sampai sakit kepala saya gara-gara kebanyakan nangis...Shereen, tolong katakan kalau kau itu belum pergi, seandainya bisa. Itu beneran e-mail dia, saya cuma ngerubah nama-namanya, menjadi nama-nama Naruto.

Farel as Naruto Uzumaki,

Shereen as Sasuke Uchiha

Nirmala as Sakura Haruno

Tolong Minna-san, bila saja kalian ada yang merasa kesal dengan Sasuke, dengan kata-katanya yang terkadang kelewatan, maafkan dia. Hibur Naruto...saya mohon sebagai teman mereka...

Dan salju masih belum usai, minna-san. Hujan belum reda...dan dia berjalan seorang diri, tanpa gandengan tangan yang hangat seperti dulu, dan tak ada lagi yang menyelimuti pundaknya...


End file.
